


almond milk

by transzoemurphy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, gays and homosexuals, hhhh, i love janis, i usually dont go for aus but eh i had to on this one, why? bc i saw this au and had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: “i’m lactose intolerant and every time i go to starbucks i ask for almond milk and there’s this one barista who’s always there when i am and every time i ask (s)he says they don’t have any but today they did and when i asked why (s)he got all blushy and told me (s)he bought it (her)self”





	almond milk

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else notice how during stop janis spins cady around and is hugging her for like, an entire verse and a half of the song i’m Weak i love them so much jjshjhdjhj <3

Cady was at Starbucks for the seventeenth Wednesday in a row, handing over her environmentally-friendly metal bottle to the cashier. Her name was Janis, and over Cady’s last thirty-four visits they’d created a friendship.  
“Hey,” Cady said, leaning over the counter. “Can I get a pumpkin spice latte with almond milk?”  
“Coming right up,” Janis winked, spinning around to make it, her jean jacket splattered with paint. Cady wondered how long she spent painting. Every week, the jacket became more colourful.  
“Wait, I thought you didn’t have any. That’s what you said the last sixteen times?”  
Janis grabbed a carton of almond milk and began to pour. “Yeah, well. It’s here now.”  
“How’d you get it?” Cady asked. “I thought the budget…?”  
“I bought it,” Janis said. She blew her hair out of her face. “That’ll be a dollar twenty.”  
“Isn’t it always two twenty? Like, every time I came here before?” Cady asked, brow furrowed.  
“The, uh, there’s a sale for redheads today,” Janis said, scrawling something on the receipt. “A dollar twenty.”  
Cady passed the money over and took the receipt, putting it in her pocket.   
“Your drink will be out in a second. Uh, better check the receipt, in case I got it wrong.”  
Cady was only growing more confused, but she took the paper out of her pocket anyway.”I only ordered one thing?”  
“Just check,” Janis said.  
Batista: Janis Sarkisian - text me xo 555-1129  
“Oh my god,” Cady said.  
Janis glanced up from where she was putting Cady’s drink down. “Pumpkin spice latte with almond milk for Caddy?”  
With a stroke of confidence, Cady sauntered over to the counter. “Yeah, I need to add something to my order.”  
“Anything, sweetheart, go ahead.”  
Cady smirked, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth to wet it. “A kiss?”  
“I can’t until my shift ends in seventeen minutes. It’s unprofessional.”  
Cady’s mouth fell open in mock-offense. “Seventeen minutes, even for me?”  
Janis tilted Cady’s chin up with two fingers. “Yep.”  
“Well,” Cady sighed. “See you in seventeen minutes.” She climbed into the chair across from the counter and waited, finishing her latte in four minutes.  
Janis noticed this, and five minutes later said, “You know loitering is illegal.”  
“It’s not loitering if I buy something else,” Cady said, hopping up and walking back to the counter. “Can I get an apple cider doughnut and a kiss?”  
Janis sighed, pursing her lips. “I mean, I can’t stop you.” She walked over to the back of the display and pulled one out a second later, dropping it in the bag. “Anything else?”  
“A kiss?” Cady asked hopefully.  
Janis checked her watch. “Yeah, three minutes.”  
“Biphobia,” Cady commented, sliding the money over. Janis signed another receipt, handing it over.  
Barista: Janis Sarkisian - and i’m not legally allowed to kiss you right now!!! wait three minutes u useless lesbian!!!! <3  
“Wow,” Cady sighed. “That was mean and uncalled for.”  
“The law is mean and uncalled for?”  
“Yeah! It is!”  
“Policemen are mean and uncalled for. The law is necessary."  
“Aren’t you an anarchist?”  
“In this society. The law is necessary," Janis responded.   
Damian - Janis’ co-cashier on Wednesday afternoons - scoffed. “There are two minutes until you’re off work. I can lie for you, you useless lesbian.”  
Cady pointed to Damian and to Janis, and back to Damian again. “I - she just said-”  
“It’s a useful phrase,” Janis shrugged.   
“When does your shift end again?”  
Janis sighed, checking her watch again. “Seventeen seconds.”  
“Sixteen, fifteen,” Cady counted.  
“Shut up, Caddy,” Janis said, untying her Starbucks apron and throwing it up on a hook.  
“Aaaaand, your shift is done,” Damian said.  
“Yes!” Caddy cheered.  
Janis smirked and sauntered over to her, placing a finger over Cady's lips. “C’mon, at least take me on a date first.”  
“This is a date,” Cady said. “You bought me a drink. Or, well, 54% of a drink, but my point still stands.”  
“She’s not wrong,” Damian sung.  
“Shut up, Damian,” Janis said.  
“Soooooooo…” Cady smirked up at her.  
Janis cupped her face and kissed her. Cady melted into her arms, holding her by her jean jacket.  
Janis pulled away, whispering “text me,” her lips still barely a centimeter away from Cady’s.   
“Is, is that allowed?” Damian said, pointing, quoting a vine Cady had referenced two weeks ago. Janis flipped him off, not even turning away from Cady.  
“See you soon,” Cady beamed.  
Janis kissed her again. “Soon,” she said. “I like that.”


End file.
